Kim Possible: Mind Your Step
by Kita Skyfire
Summary: What will happen when Kim and Shego have switched bodies and Kim gets some new powers? Kigo DON'T FORGET TO R&R PLZ! HEY! chapter four is now up don't forget to zoom into my profile and vote on the Poll!
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Your Step**

**A/N: Well all this is my first Fanfic so please try and be nice to me... Let me know if you think I should continue or drop this story. I will let ya'll know now that it will take a good bit of time for me to update I don't always have the chance to write. Anywho… here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and company but I do own Kita, Chad, and Rita.**

It started out like a normal mission she had received a call from Wade saying that Dr. Drakken has built a laser and she had to stop him. She had sneaked to the latest lair without Ron because of the breakup plus with him being in China training to use his Mystical Monkey powers. She had landed on the ground and was knocked out immediately but an unknown person.

When she woke up again she was inside a large room with no windows and only one door that didn't have a door handle. She looked around and noticed she didn't have her mission backpack and that she wasn't tied down. She felt in her pockets and noticed that everything was missing from them as well. She saw that there were holes about the size of a dime every five meters.

'Either I am in here because Drakken wants to experiment on me or because he wants me dead. Probably wants me dead.' Green gas started poring out of the hole and she tried holding her breath but couldn't as she started to breathe in the gas she heard a woman's voice say "Yes that's it Kim breathe the gas in it isn't harmful to you at all."

After five minutes passed the gas had dissipated and Kim was still standing there wondering what had happened to her. She then got angry at whoever's voice she had heard and yelled, not noticing that her body was on fire. "Let me the fuck out of here!!" She punched the wall not real hard and the wall had crumbled.

Kim had looked at the wall and then at her own hand noticing red flames surrounding her hand like it did Shego's. Then out of no where a green ball of plasma flew at Kim. "Think of the devil and she shall come." Kim had said with a smirk that looked like Shego's as well, as she batted the ball of plasma away easily making it hit the wall that wasn't knocked out.

"Well, well Princess looks like you learned a new trick!" Shego punched at Kim like normal but it seamed a bit slower to Kim as she dodged it. "Slowing down Shego?" Kim threw a punch faster than normal and it got through Shego's defense landing it on her stomach. Shego flew back a few feet and landed on her rear.

"Nice hit Princess looks like I don't have to go easy on you now." Kim blinked as she heard praise coming from Shego. "Was that praise coming from you Shego?" Shego smirked and tackled Kim to the ground straddling her at her waist. Kim lifted up her waist trying to get free. Then Shego started to moan softly as their sexes touched through the cloth. Kim stopped moving suddenly as a pink ray had hit them both at the same time.

When Kim woke up she noticed she was on top of someone. She opened up her eyes and saw herself lying under her. She then did the most logical thing in a situation like that and screamed. Her body then began to stir beneath her. She blinked her eyes to see if she saw right. She then heard her voice say "Good morning beautiful."

Kim got up quickly and moved away from her body. She then felt a difference in height and size. She felt up and down her body taking stock of things. "Hey! Not so rough on my body Kimmie." She twirled around facing her body "Shego?" Shego had rolled her eyes "Doy. Who else would I be? I'm certainly not you nor am I my employer which she will be so dead next time I see her…"

Kim looked at Shego oddly "Her? I though Drakken was your Employer." Shego nodded "Normally he is but don't forget I'm a Merc I will work for the highest bidder and she won over Dr. D." Kim looked around the room "So any clue where my gear is at?" Shego nodded and Kim started to follow her.

Shego smirked turning quickly and throwing a red plasma ball towards Kim. Kim sighed as she saw it come at her stepping to the side to dodge it "Shego you know you can't surprise me…much." Shego shot Kim a sidewise glance. "What the hell do you mean by that Princess?"

Kim blushed a shade of green "Y-you moaned when I tried to get you off-" Shego cut her off "Oh! You tried to get me off huh and here I thought you were miss goody two-shoes." Shego laughed as Kim sputtered turning an even darker green. "She-gooo!" Shego just laughed as she led Kim to her gadgets namely her Kimmunicator.

A few minutes later they were in a room with a jet and her gear. She ran to the pile to pick up her backpack and strapped on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, you there?" Wade answered her call "Shego?" Kim shook her head and pointed the Kimmunicator watch towards Shego "Nerdlinger, You need to switch us back and you need to do it now!!" Wade looked shocked as Kim brought the Kimmunicator back to her "Wade a pink laser has hit us both at the same time switching us."

Wade looked at Kim still a bit in shock. He then typed on his computer furiously when he looked back to Kim and asked "Kim did you say a pink laser hit the two of you?" Kim nodded. Shego stood in the background looking sour and a little ticked. "Kimmie hurry the hell up!!" Kim sighed. "Yes Wade a pink laser. Why?" Wade sighed "There is no way for you two to change back unless…" Wade blushed "But that wouldn't happen…" Both Shego and Kim yelled "What wouldn't happen?!?" Wade blushed even more "You two would have to fall in love with… each other." The two young women looked at Wade then at each other then back to Wade both of them blushing brightly.

Shego's eyes lit up "What about a brain transplant or something on that extent?" Wade shook his head "Wouldn't work at all, Even if the brain surgeon was Dr. Mrs. Possible. If someone goes after your brains with a scalpel your whole body will shut down permanently…" Shego sighed and then smirked "Well at least I won't be without my powers…" Wade looked at Shego "What do you mean? The laser shouldn't have transferred your powers…"

Kim lit her hand "It didn't Wade before the laser hit us I was given the same powers as Shego if not more…" Wade nodded. "We better tell Drakken that you won't be coming to work for a while…I guess we better also tell my parents." Kim said Shego nodded in agreement Kim looked at Wade "Get a hold of Drakken for me now Wade." Wade nodded and typed on his computer.

Drakken popped onto the screen "Drakken we have a problem…" His blue face looked frightened "K-Kim Possible's here?" Kim shook her head holding back a smile and it came forward as a smirk "Worse… for you at least." Kim turned the screen towards Shego "Dr. D I'm taking time off from work." Shego lit her hands "Got a problem with it?" Drakken's eyes went wide and shook his head as Kim turned the Kimmunicator back towards her "Oh and I will be stopping by to stop your schemes Drew… Kim out."

The screen went dark after that and both the girls laughed their heads off. They gathered everything together and started heading out of the warehouse they were in that served as the secret lair of the body switcher. Kim dialed up Wade again "We need a-" Shego grabbed Kim by the shoulder and shook her head "Never mind Wade I think Shego has it covered." Wade nodded.

Shego tilted her head to the right "Come on Princess. My jet is this way." Kim blinked and followed Shego. When they got near the Jet saw that it was Green and Black but thought she saw a third color on the bottom of the plane. She bent over to get a better look and saw that the third color was Pink. Shego hit the wing of the jet making Kim jump.

"What do you think your doing Pumpkin?" Kim finally noticed that there was never much venom when ever Shego called her those names. "Oh just looking at the third color on your jet… couldn't help but notice it's Pink." Kim smirked while Shego rolled her eyes and turned away blushing a little "Get in, Kimmie." Kim nodded climbing into the cockpit. Shego jumped up and into the pilot's seat.

Kim looked at her Kimmunicator and saw it was almost time for school "Shit!" Shego looked back at Kim in surprise "Since when have you swore Princess?" Kim glared at Shego "Ever since I was almost late to school…" Shego looked at the clock that she had installed into the jet "Damn we were out all night."

Shego made the Jet hovered and took off towards Middleton High School. She flew at speeds that most people would pass out in. Neither one of them had passed out during the flight so they got to the school in record time. Shego landed the Jet on top of the school and jumped out of the Jet with Kim beside her. Kim jumped off of the roof of the school building and landed neatly in front of Ron.

Ron ran right into Kim not paying attention to where he was walking and fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw Kim in Shego's body. "S-Shego!" Kim shook her head "Calm down Ron." Ron looked up at Kim questioningly. Meanwhile Shego jumped down beside Kim after watching Ron run into Kim. "Careful with the body Sidekick!"

Ron looked at Shego in Kim's body and then back at Kim. "We'll tell you later about." Ron looked back at Shego "Why aren't you fighting her KP? Hellooo… it's Shego?" Kim rolled her eyes "I'm Kim, Ron… We won't be fighting from now on either." Kim smiled as she thought about it.

Bonnie then walked up to Shego and bumped into her on purpose. Kim smirked as Bonnie had no clue that she was messing with the wrong person. Shego lit up her hands out of anger but Kim placed her hand on Shego's shoulder shaking her head. "Let me…" Kim lit up her green plasma fire and tossed it towards Bonnie's shoes making them melt on the spot.

Shego laughed at that display. "They would expect it of you to do it not me." Ron looked at Shego and back to Kim again. "Since when could you do that?" Kim looked at Ron "Do what?" Ron nodded towards Shego "What she did…" Ron looked scared "Ron we need to get to class as of right now…" Ron nodded and just ran for his life towards his class.

Kim and Shego both sighed and shook their heads. Shego then thought of something "Aren't you and sidekick dating?" Kim's eyes widened and blushed a deep shade of green "We were…" Shego looked at Kim "Were?" Kim nodded "We figured out that we love each other as a brother/sister type deal."

Shego smiled and nodded "We need to get to the office because I am now late to class plus we need to sign you up for classes even if I was a teacher here once." Kim nodded in agreement "Don't need to get you in trouble plus we need a new head Cheerleader. Either that or you be head Cheerleader." Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego.

They arrived at the office and Shego sighed "Fine… I'll be the head Cheerleader…" She smirked 'It might be fun anyhow if Kim is there to watch…' When she went into the office she saw her previous employer sitting behind the desk. "Wha-what the fuck are you doing here?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here is another chapter for ya if ya want it. I know I write short Chapters but hey I make it up in chapters. :) **

**Disclaimer: . Do I REALLY have to put this here?**

**Kim: Yes Motrim, you do need to put it here**

**Me: Awwwweh Come on!**

**Shego: Do it now or I'll roast you!**

**Me: *Eyes go wide* Alright, alright no need for violence *Clears throat* Go for it Kim**

**Kim: *Sighs* Motrim does not own me or anyone else in this story except Kita, Chad and Rita**

The woman smiled and looked at Shego "Miss Possible you should refrain from using such foul language. Miss Possible, Miss Go please follow me." The woman looked at them in turn looking at Shego as she said Miss Go and vice versa.

When they got to a room Shego melted the woman's shoes to the ground. "Now why are you HERE Kita?" Kita smiled "I work here Shego…" She turned to Kim "Now I already have you set into the system as Sheridan Go. You have all the same classes only new teachers and these teachers don't get sick easily." She winked at Kim "So therefore no Barkin in any of your classes. If you have to leave on a mission they will let you BOTH go."

Kim nodded "As for you Miss Go you have to follow Kim around because for one your Classes are all the same. Kim, like I said your classes are the same as usual but the teachers are different. Your first class is Math correct?" Kim nodded slowly

"Then you have Mr. Kitsunage next. Oh and before you ask no he isn't my husband. He is my uncle. English is Mrs. Kitsunage. Yes she is my wife and if she flickers don't worry. Her appearance is maintained by a hologram projector that a certain boy genius had set up for me." Kim narrowed her eyes "Wade knows about this?"

Kita looked uncertain for a second "He knows about my Wife, yes." Kita thought _'That was a close one for him'_ Kim asked "How did you get a hold of him?" Kita rolled her eyes "How else through your website. I knew you had a tech on your team so I contacted him through a hit on the website."

Kim nodded not thinking that only Wade calls it a hit on her website. Shego on the other hand took notice that Kita was hiding something and decided that she would ask Kita later what it was. Kita smiled "Now you two need to get to class. This is the only time Mr. Kitsunage will allow you to be late."

Kim nodded and headed towards the door while Shego stayed behind. Kim looked back to Shego. "Go on Princess I need to have a word with Mrs. Kitsunage here." Kim nodded "Go easy on her Shego." Shego nodded back as Kim shut the door.

"Now Kita…you are hiding something from us. You can't lie to me so easily. Does Nerdlinger know more than he is letting on?" Kita smiled "Yes he does." Shego growled igniting her hands with red plasma. "How much more does he know?"

Kita gulped "He knew about everything. Right down to hiring you in fact one of his dummy companies made the bid for your services." Shego's hand grew brighter as she got even angrier. "Now give me a reason NOT to melt your face off."

With that Kita smiled rather smugly. "The laser wouldn't have worked if either of you didn't have any feelings for the other." Shego was caught off guard by that comment. "Wait your saying Pumpkin has feelings for me?" Shego smiled then frowned then smiled again as she remembered what Kim said about her and the sidekick.

"Good enough reason. Now give me a reason not to kill the nerd." Kita continued the smile. "Kim." Shego blinked sort of surprised by the answer "He is Kim's friend after all." Shego sighed "I'm sure Kim will be rather upset by the news that nerdlinger had a hand in switching us and giving her body new powers."

"Well Kim is waiting for you outside plus first period is now over so you better head to English." Kita smiled as she slipped out of her shoes. Shego opened the door and headed out towards Kim. Kim saw her coming and smiled.

"So what did you two talk about?" Shego sighed "Princess you don't wanna know…" Kim looked confused "Sure I do She-Kim" Shego looked over at Kim in confusion then noticed the halls were filled with people staring at them both. "Not now Sheridan… I'll tell you later."

They got to Kim's locker and Wade showed up on the comp screen that was set up. "What's up Wade?" Wade looked at Shego who was decidedly ticked at him but yet happy and he could see it on the young woman's face.

"Well not much Kim. I found something out about the laser that shot you both." Shego interrupted before he could continue "I bet you have nerdlinger." Wade looked over at Shego again and turned back to Kim "The laser wouldn't have worked on you two if you didn't have any feelings for each other."

Kim looked at Shego while Shego just shrugged smiling. Shego then asked "Mind if I have a few moments of the nerdlinger's time Kimmie?" Kim sighed and moved away from in front of the screen "Just head to class Pumpkin. I'll be there in a minute."

Kim headed towards the class but then jumped up towards the ceiling and clinging to it. Like that she made her way back towards her locker. When she got there she heard Shego say "I know you made the laser that shot us both."

Shego knew Kim was sneaking up on them but she continued "I just want to thank you and tell you if you get the bright Idea to shoot me or Princess again I will slowly peel your face off, personally." Wade's eyes grew large as he heard that "Y-your welcome…I think."

By that time Kim dropped down from the ceiling ticked that she was lied to. "Wade! Is it true you're the one who made the laser?" Wade's eyes would have grown even larger if that was even possible. He gulped as he nodded and signed out quickly.

Shego noticed that Kim had ignited her whole body. "Kim calm down…There is no need for the fire works display." Kim looked at Shego and snarled at her. Shego just stood there with a smirk on her face.

Kim turned to leave but she ran into someone who was smaller than her and had red hair. She looked down and saw Shego standing in front of her. Curious she looked back and saw Shego behind her as well "What the hell…"

Both Shegos grabbed Kim by the arms and dragged her into the class they were supposed to go to. Mrs. Kitsunage looked up "Kim, Sheridan you are late for class. Go stand out in the hall I will deal with you two later." Kim and Shego both went out into the hallway Kim still on fire.

After a few minutes of standing out in the Hall Mr. Barkin came walking around a corner. He continued walking until he saw two people standing out in the hallway one he recognized as Kim Possible, the other he didn't recognize. Since he didn't recognize the woman he decided to flirt.

"Hello there I don't believe we've met." Kim turned staring at Barkin with daggers in her eyes. He swallowed softly before continuing "Umm Miss…" Kim continued staring with daggers. "Go." Barkin blinked, No one but no one told him to go "What?!?"

Kim smirked realizing what she said. "I said Go. That is my last name Mr. Barkin. I am Sheridan Go. I hope you don't make it a practice on hitting on students…" Barkin looked at her "Ah alright Miss. Go. Possible, Go, why aren't you two in class?" Kim sighed "Mrs. Kitsunage sent us out here."

At that time the blue haired woman stepped out into the Hallway. "Mr. Barkin is there a problem?" He looked over to the woman "N-no, none at all." She nodded and looked at the two young women. "Miss Possible come on in. Until you can get that flame under control Miss Go you have to stay out here."

Kim sighed forcing the flames to go out. Barkin looked at Kim in shock not noticing the flames before then. Rita nodded "You may come in now Miss Go." Kim smiled and headed into the class.

By the time class was over Shego had written the essay they had to do for homework. Rita looked up from her desk "Miss Possible, Miss Go please stay after class for a minute before you head to lunch." The bell rang and everyone left "Now I want to invite you two to Lunch."

Kim and Shego looked at each other talking silently with their eyes until Shego heard _'I think we can trust her unlike Wade…" _Shego's eyes went wide but nodded. Kim's eye went wide as she heard _'Alright but I will hold you responsible for anything that goes wrong Princess.'_

They both turned to Rita "Alright Mrs. Kitsunage." Rita smiled "We will go somewhere where we can meet all your teachers that isn't in the teacher's lounge." She made a call "They agreed to lunch." A few minutes later Chad and Kita came into the room, carrying food.

Thinking that was everyone Shego and Kim was about to dig in until the door opened again. The two looked at the door and saw a man standing there in a white lab coat, blue pants, brown hair and eyes.

Meanwhile beside him there stood a woman in another lab coat that covered her legs. Her red hair was straight. The man and woman had a smile on their faces. "Kimmie-cub!!" James went over to Kim and gave her a hug.

Kim's eyes went large as she saw her parents. "W-what in the world? H-how did you know I was Kim?" James looked at the group "Well…" Kim closed her eyes "You helped Wade with the laser didn't you?" James looked confused "Wade did this to you? Just wait till I tell his parents…."

Anne put a hand on his shoulder "James dear don't worry about it. Kita told us that she shot you." Kim nodded "She is the one who shot us. But Wade built the laser."

**Me: Well here is a cliff-hanger. Didn't really expect to stop here…**

**Kim: Sure you didn't Motrim.**

**Shego: I bet you she did.**

**Me: Honestly I didn't… anyhow-**

**Shego: Read and Review please and give this moron some Ideas while you're at it she is running out of Ideas…**

**Me: HEY!!! I have plenty of Ideas…**

**Kim: Yea for other things…**

**Me: *sighs* Oh well…ya win some ya lose some**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well here is another installment of Kim Possible for all of you I am actually inspired to write due to how many of you put this on your favorites…**

**Kim: Well you sure have put it off for a while.**

**Me: Well sorry bout that**

**Shego: Just don't let it happen again! *lights up her fist***

**Me: *Eyes open wide* O-okay Um some one want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Goku: Kita doesn't own Kim Possible or anyone from her show.**

**Me: *looks at Goku* Where did you come from Goku?**

**Goku: He he. *scratches back of head* Japan?**

**Me: *sighs* on with the story…**

Kim looked at her parents "Well it doesn't matter for now. What does matter now is why are you two here?" James and Anne smiled "I'm your science teacher." James explained. "And I am your health teacher." Kim closed her eyes "Oh no just don't embarrass Shego… or me"

Kim's parents looked at each other then at Shego who just shrugged her shoulders. "Alright Kim we promise we won't do anything to _try_ and embarrass you**." **Kim nodded her head in acceptance. "Lunch is served." Everyone turned and looked at Kita who had all the food set up on Rita's desk.

They all went over and grabbed a plate and served themselves some of everything. Kim and Shego sat together and talked. "So Shego you have feelings for me huh?" Shego blushed and used her hair to hide it. "So what if I do? I'm not the only one who has feelings for the other now am I?"

Kim blushed a brilliant shade of green. "I guess not… but I feel as if something is missing…" Kim's eyes widened real wide "I need a place to stay! Plus I need clothes, makeup, a brush, toothbrush, and other toiletries." Anne heard her daughter say she needed a place to stay and turned to the two.

"Kim you'll stay with us as will Shego." She looked over at James and he nodded his head once. "Now as clothes go tomorrow is Saturday. You will be able to go where you need to go to get clothes for your body Shego."

Shego smirked and nodded her agreement "Oh and Princess is coming with me." Kim looked over at Shego "You will have two options then Kimmie. I will tell you the options when we get there." Kim sighed as she didn't like surprises all that much.

After lunch the rest of the day went fine and believe it or not her parents didn't embarrass her too much. The two young women went to Anne since health was the last class of the day. "Mom, Shego and I are going to go out after cheer practice."

Anne nodded in agreement "Alright just don't be out all night. But if you are give us a call to let us know where you are staying the night at." Kim and Shego nodded and headed to cheer practice. Shego smirked as she went into the changing room. She had thought up of something new for the cheer squad.

When they all got out to the gym they saw Kim sitting on the bleachers. A blonde girl came up to Kim and said "I'm surprised Kim didn't ask you to join the team." Kim smirked as she said "Actually she is afraid I'll put her to shame."

Shego came out as Kim said that. "Yea right _Sheridan_ I'm better than you are any day." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Really now _Princess_ you think you can honestly beat me in a cheer off?" Shego and Kim went head to head quite litterally and Shego whispered "That was rather low Pumpkin." Kim smirked looking a lot like Shego would had Shego been in her own body.

Shego then smirked as she saw that Kim looked like her "How about this Sheridan... We spar, if you win you can be captain of the squad if you lose then you will have to join the squad as a newbie." Kim's smirk didn't go away as she heard this Shego turned away "Oh and no powers either Sheridan."

"Alright." Kim nodded and got into position as Shego came at Kim. They started out and their fight looked as if it was a stalemate. Which in reality it was but then Kim got in a hit that wouldn't knock Shego down but Shego fell down anyways.

The fight had taken up all the time for cheer practice. "Looks like I'm the new squad Captain Kimmie." Kim smiled as she said that. She turned and saw the squad was still sitting there including Bonnie staring in disbelief at them.

"Now, we will have practice Monday so be here!" Kim shouted "Now hit the showers!" all the girls went into the locker room and just got changed no one saying a word. Shego and Kim looked at each other and started to laugh.

Thew two young women walked out of the school and jumped up onto the roof and climbed into the Jet and took off. Shego smirked "That was fun." Kim nodded "Now where are we going?" Shego smirked "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Kim sighed. They kept flying towards one of Shego's homes.

As they neared Shego smiled and said "Princess close your eyes for a moment." Kim complied with Shego's order and felt the jet start to lower down. Shego started getting out of the jet and helped Kim out of the Jet who still had her eyes shut. She led Kim down the hallway of her house and sat her down on the edge of the bed after they got to her bedroom.

"Keep your eyes shut Kimmie." Kim nodded. Shego smiled as she found what she was looking for in her closet. Kim felt something land in her lap after a few minutes of waiting and nearly opened her eyes but remembered Shego told her to keep them closed.

Kim then thought 'Why am I trusting Shego so much? Oh yea! Because she won't do anything that will hurt her own body.' Shego then said "You can open your eyes Pumpkin. Kim did so and saw a pink and black Catsuit in her lap she then looked up at Shego.

Shego looked at Kim "Now princess here are the two options I am going to give you now that you are in my home, where no one has ever been until now. Nobody even knows that I live here." Kim nodded "Option one you become evil and work with me as a partner. Option 2 You and I retire from our respective professions and deal with things as they come."

**Me:Well here is the end of another Chapter...*Gets shot at* YO! I know it's rather short but I wanted to let it off here.**

**Kim: You could always start on the next Chapter...**

**Me: Eh when I get to it...*Pink plasma fireball explodes at my feet***

**Shego: You better start on it and fast too...**

**Me: *sighs* alright alright I will...Then. *runs and hides from Shego***

**Goku: Don't forget to fly on into Kita's profile and vote on the poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey all how are we doing this time around?**

**Kim: Bored really you haven't started the chapter yet.**

**Me: Yea sorry 'bout that.**

**Shego: Don't be sorry just work on it!!!**

**Me: Alright Shego I will I'm starting it after the disclaimer has been read.**

**Drakken: Kita does not own Kim Possible. *looks at me and mumbles.* You think your all that and you are…dang it!**

Kim sat there looking at Shego dumbfounded. "What?!?" Shego smirked "I didn't stutter Princess you either go evil or we retire and have all the Villains attack at once." Kim shook her head. "What about a third option Shego?" Shego looked at her questioningly "You go good I can tell you it won't be like working with your egocentric brothers."She then added quickly "Except Wego, of course."

Shego looked at Kim in disbelief "One problem with that Pumpkin. I'm a wanted criminal." Kim smirked a smirk worthy of Shego herself. "One problem with your problem Sheshe." Shego raised an eyebrow "Sheshe?" Kim shrugged "You are as of…" Kim looked at a clock nearby "Right now a free woman." Shego's eyebrows went up "How the hell did-" Kim smiled "Presidents and world leaders owed me a few favors. Had to cash them all in but I think it was well worth it to see your look of surprise."

Shego's face was wide eyed in surprise her face started to redden in a blush befitting Kim's body. Kim held the smirk she had in place as she saw Shego speechless for the first time. "Th-thank you Kimmie… I-I-I never knew how much…" Shego trailed off. Kim's smirk turned into a smile "Wade knew if you ever took me here under your own will to do that. It showed that you trusted me to show me where your own hide out was." Shego then looked at her suspiciously.

"You're telling me that you know where this place is?" Kim smiled one of her main smiles. "Ever since you moved in. I kind of put two and two together although I was quite surprised to see a couple pink things being moved in here once I figured out you moved in next door to me." Shego went even redder than before and Kim knowing her own body knew that Shego was in a full body blush by now. "Although I believe this is the first time that I've seen you here." All Shego could do was nod. Kim got up and walked over to the window and looked at her parent's house. "You even have a good view of my room from here."

Kim knew that Shego might start denying everything _"Damn, Kim's right… she is speaking as if she knew what I was doing." _Kim's smile faltered when she heard Shego's thoughts again. "Um Shego do you have any other powers besides the flames?" Shego shook her head "No none others why?" Kim paled a bit. "I just heard your voice in my head." Shego grew curious "Like as if it was your thought?" Kim shook her head "No when I think to myself it is my original voice. This was your voice as it sounds when I'm talking." Shego stood there in silence _"Was it like this?" _Kim's eyes went wide trying to send a thought back to Shego _"Exactly like that. Can you hear me?" _Shego's eyes went wide and then smirked _"Yep I can hear you just fine Pumpkin."_ Kim sighed and turned towards Shego _"Should we talk like this or out loud to each other? Personally I think we should talk like this."_

_"I prefer this as well Kimmie. I mean I actually sound like myself like this. I wonder…"_ Shego got a small smile on her face. _"Let's head to your place Princess." _Kim nodded and headed towards the door. She opened the door and saw that she went into the closet. Kim blushed a bit _"OOPS" _Shego chuckled _"This way princess" _Kim looked over at Shego and headed over towards the other door and out of the room.

_"Princess you gave me a great gift but I don't know if I want to get into the hero business again. I mean the one reason I got into the villan business is because of the freedom that I got. But I will think about it." _They walked out of the house and headed towards Kim's parents house. They walked in the front door and Kim yelled "We're home!" The tweebs weren't home yet because they went to a friend's house but her parents were already home from school. "That was rather quick Kim." Kim smiled "It helps when she lives right next door." Kim said as she went into the Kitchen where her parents were.

Anne turned around in surprise "She lives next door?" Kim nodded _"Pumpkin, I can't hear anyone else."_ Kim nodded once more. Anne looked at kim oddly as she nodded again as if to something that was said. "Oh! Sorry about that mom Shego and I can talk via a mind link. She told me that she couldn't hear anyone else." Anne nodded "Alright then Kimmie. It isn't something we have to worry about is it?" Kim shook her head "I don't think so mom." Kim sat down at the table and Shego slid in beside her.

Anne smiled as she figured out a couple things "So you two have a connection that only you two can use and hear?" Kim and Shego nodded together. "Well think about this you two. Is there a possibility that you two can switch back to each other's body?" Kim and Shego looked at each other and Wade quickly showed up on the Kimmunicator and Kim and Shego glared at him. "Whoa whoa why are you two looking at me like that?"

Kim sighed "Is there something about the laser you care to share with us?" Wade blinked "Like what Kim?" Kim stared at him hard "Oh maybe a mental link between the two of us?" Wade blinked "You two _can't _be that far already…" Shego grabbed the device "Tell us now nerdlinger!!!" Wade gulped as he remembered the threat she had made against him. "Well the link is permanent once it is established and it is the final step before you two-" There was a flash of light "return to your own bodies…"

Kim and Shego looked at each other in their right bodies smiling in the heat of the moment they flung their arms around each other and started a passionate kiss with each other until they heard two coughs. One cough coming from the Kimmunicator the other coming from in the room. They separated and both started blushing.

Kim smiled and grabbed a hold of Shego's light green hand and started to pull her towards her room. _"I want to show you something really special to me." _ Shego blinked as she was being pulled along up into Kim's room. Kim started heading for her closet. "Princess, I know you're a closet case but still twice in one day?" Kim just smiled as she pushed her clothes out of the way and a palm read pad popped out.

Kim put her hand on the pad and it read her palm but denied her access. Even though she was denied access she was still smiling. "Good I'm glad Wade did that. Shego I can't access this area would you mind putting your hand on this pad please?" Shego looked confused and put her hand on the pad and as it was reading her handprint she said "This better not be a trap pumpkin.

Kim smiled as the door opened up and showed a whole other room. "Welcome Shego to the lair." Shego looked in the room and saw everything inside was black and green. There were pictures of herself on the walls but there were also pictures of Kim as well. She walked to a closet and couldn't believe what she saw.

**Me: I think I will leave this right here…**

**Kim: Well We would like to thank you for switching us back to our rightful bodies**

**Shego: Yea what she said.**

**Me: Well don't forget to vote in the poll.**


End file.
